The Walking Dead Volume One: Nothing Left
by TaintedPhantom
Summary: Truly it is just an experiment. It is about a new group of survivors, and will be mostly about the origins of the zombie disease. Rated M for warnings listed inside.


A/N: This story will be rated M for a plethora of reasons. There will be plenty of violence, gore, sex (possibly lesbian, straight, bisexual, and gay), and language. In order to not offend I will list warnings at the start of each issue.

**Warnings: Language, sexual tensions, violence.**

Issue Number 1

"Son of a bitch!" Charlie screamed as the walker fell on him.

The monster's blood dripped into his mouth, making him want to vomit. He spit in its face and rolled it off of him. The body, rolling off of him with a _plop_, had been that of one of his students before the apocalypse. Charlie had been an orchestra teacher before this; being a teacher before, if someone would of told him he was going to be the best shot in the group he'd of called that person crazy.

"Charlie!" said Lesa. "Where the fuck did you get off to?"

Standing as quickly as possible, Charlie started to run to the girl. She knew not to scream like that, and that she was screaming like that enraged him. She must want more of them to get him. He had just begun to like her as a friend again too.

"I am right here," he told her. "And if you ever fucking scream like that again I will put a bullet through your head."

Lesa sighed, using her hands to push her wavy, black hair behind her ear. She had thought Charlie was starting to like her. She definitely likes him. She turned, and, using her binoculars, looked for their camp. She saw it resting just over the horizon.

"Charlie," she said, "I was just worried about you. I like you a lot… your luscious, white skin. Your nice blonde hair. You muscles, and your dark green eyes…" She stopped when she began to moan his features.

Charlie and her began walking back to what they now called home. Tensions had been high between the group members. When he had first joined these people he and Lesa had had an intimate encounter. He did not know she had a husband as he entered her. He did not know she was pregnant when he first started thrusting. He did not know that he was going to cause her to break up with her husband as he released inside of her. When he found all that out, Charlie immediately knew that Lesa was not the woman for him. He did not deal with women who betrayed those they were committed to.

"Lesa you know I can't fuck around with someone who is willing to jump into bed with another man the second she sees him," he told her.

He heard gunfire coming from the camp. He was suddenly rushing back, his heart racing. He didn't want the kids there in danger. He had to save them. His steps became as quick as his heart. Suddenly, he slipped on the guts of a walker and fell. His head slammed onto the ground and he blacked out.

When he woke he was surrounded by chaos. People were running past him, walkers followed them. Charlie pushed himself up as quickly as humanly possible. Fighting to not scream, Charlie could only watch as a walker fell on top of Ral, Lesa's husband. The zombie tore Ral's guts out and ate them. Charlie felt a tear slide down his cheek. Knowing he would have to get used to death, he tried to stop but he couldn't.

Charlie turned to see Lesa collapse at the sight of her husband being eaten. He rushed over to her and helped her up. Charlie dragged her across the field to the vehicle. She was reluctant to enter the car, but he enticed her with his wit.

"Please Lesa," he said. "Maybe you just mistook him for Ral."

"Y-you have to be right," she said as she clambered into the car. "He must have gone ahead of us."

Charlie drove the whole night that night.

Slamming on the breaks was one of the hardest things he had ever done. Charlie has not lost his humanity and he must save the man. After swerving out of the way, Charlie climbs out of the car and runs over to the man.

"T-t-they are coming," he said. "T-t-they will kill you."

The man let go of his spirit.


End file.
